Right Time
by ginnyforthewinny
Summary: Fabina One-Shot. Maybe. Depending on the feedback. Its so much better than the summary. Please R&R! Fabian and Nina are both home sick. They have colds but are feeling a little better so they decide to play karaoke. How does it end up? Read to find out!
1. Karaoke

**A/N: Okay world! I am officially obsessed! It's pretty bad. loll. I was singing Right Time by Brad Kavanagh [as Fabian he is just the best :) cute, funny, smart, musical, charming, sweet, and just all over lovely] and I had an idea for a story. It was a spur of the moment thing. It came to me and I literally kicked off my shoes, and ran up the stairs to my room, grabbed my iPod and typed it as a note-because my mom had the computer- and then once it was typed, i was satisfied. I was literally calm. When I ran up the stairs mom thought something was like seriously wrong. It was hilarious. But anyway, enough of my blabbering. But whoever is reading this, I want them to know that I gave up my pinkie toe for them. I stubbed it and now its all hurt. loll. well here's my story! **

Right Time

**Nina's POV: **"So what do you want to do Fabian?" I asked Fabian. We were totally bored. Everyone else was at school and Fabian and I were stuck in Anubis House with nothing to do because we each caught a cold. But since we took out medicine we were feeling a little better so we decided we should do something with this burst of energy.

"I don't know. You can pick." He told me.

"What about karaoke? I have some of my karaoke CDs that I brought with me." I opted.

"Alright." Fabian replied.

"Come one. I need to go get my CDs and then we can play in mine and Amber's room." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him off of the couch in the common room and towards the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm down." He said climbing the stairs. Once we got to my room, I got into my wardrobe and pulled out my box of karaoke CDs.

"Are you ready?" I asked him excitedly.

"Of course." He answered.

"Good, because you're going first." I told him grinning.

"Okay? What song am I singing?" He asked me.

"You can pick." I said smiling.

"Okay. I want to sing," he paused, looking at the songs on the screen," Right Time by Brad Kavanagh."

"Alright. I'm listening." I said grinning.

_watcha scared  
after holdin' back again  
look in the mirror  
i can't make it clearer  
the world at your feet  
close your eyes count to 10  
take a breath and jump in  
its better at the deep end  
and it don't matter if you  
sink or swim  
just do your thing_

if your waiting for the  
right time right place  
you'll wait forever  
lets fly  
lets rock the waves together  
you can do anything you wanna do

can't you see that its the  
right time right place  
its now or never  
shoot for the stars  
well live for ever  
don't let it slip through your hands  
coz baby its the right time now

the winds in your hair  
feel the sun on your face  
put your foot to the floor  
baby kick it up some more  
take a chance roll the dice  
play it safe  
surface grace  
the leaves in your face  
lets go a little crazy  
And it don't matter if  
You lose or win  
Just do your thing

if your waiting for the  
right time right place  
you'll wait forever  
lets fly  
lets rock the waves together  
you can do anything you wanna do

can't you see that its the  
right time right place  
its now or never  
shoot for the stars  
well live for ever  
don't let it slip through your hands  
coz baby its the right time now

and it don't matter if you  
sink or swim  
just do your thing

if your waiting for the  
right time right place  
you'll wait forever  
lets fly  
lets rock the waves together  
you can do anything you wanna do

can't you see that its the  
right time right place  
its now or never  
shoot for the stars  
well live for ever  
don't let it slip through your hands  
coz baby its the right time now

"Wow Fabian! You were great!" I told him jumping up and clapping.

"Thanks. It's one of my favorites." He told me blushing.

"I can see why. It's wonderful." I said.

"Yeah. Alot of meanings to one song too." Fabian mumbled so low I could barely hear him.

"What was that?" I questioned him.

"Oh, um, nothing. It was nothing. Your turn." He said nervously. As if he was hiding something.

"Fabian? Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked.

"No." He squeaked out.

"Alright..." I said cautiously.

"Your turn." He said blushing again. _What is up with him? _I ask myself.

"Alright... I'm going to sing...Long Live by Taylor Swift." I told him.

_I still remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild  
We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered_

_I said remember this feeling_  
_I passed the pictures around_  
_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_  
_Wishing for right now_  
_We are the kings and the queens_  
_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_  
_When they gave us our trophies_  
_And we held them up for our town_  
_And the cynics were outraged_  
_Screaming, "this is absurd"_  
_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life_  
_Fighting dragons with you_  
_I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around_  
_Confetti falls to the ground_  
_May these memories break ?_

_And you take a moment_  
_Promise me this:_  
_That you'll stand by me forever_  
_But if God forbid fate should step in_  
_And force us into a goodbye_  
_If you have children someday_  
_When they point to the pictures_  
_Please tell them my name_  
_Tell them how the crowds went wild_  
_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_I had the time of my life with you_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the candlelight shined just for me and you_  
_And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life_  
_Fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered_

**Fabian's POV: **Hearing Nina sing, was like listening to angles sing. Her voice, so light and free and beautiful.

"Nina, that was beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks Fabe." Nina said blushing even more than I had.

"You're welcome." I said with an easy smile.

"So, is there any other reason you chose that song other than it being your favorite?" She asks me. _Oh no. _I thought to myself. _But I mightaswell tell her the truth._

"Yes..and no.." I told her blushing.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"Well..No because it's one of my favorites; but yes because it really explains my feelings..." I said running my hand through my hair.

"What feelings?" Nina said.

"About telling you something..." I said blushing.

"Fabian, you can tell me anything." She said smiling and then reaching over to rest her hand on my thigh.

"Well Nina, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've liked you since you first came here." I told her looking at me hands. Nina took one of my hands in her's and brought my hand to her cheek before she kissed it.

"Fabian. Look at me." Nina said gently, still holding my hand. I did as she asked and saw her sweet, sweet face.

"Fabe, I like you too." Nina said smiling. I was absolutely speechless I had no idea what I was supposed to do now. But Nina seemed to. She scooted closer to me, and dropped one of my hands, intertwining the our hands, then leaning on my shoulder. I responded by wrapping my arm around her and resting our hands on her collarbone.

**A/N: So what did you thinkk? Continue or no? Review please!**


	2. The Kiss

**A/N: Chapter Two of Right Time has arrived :) thank the Lord. I almost went into a rut trying to write this! i was utterly stuck. so thats why you haven't heard from me for a bit. D: sorryz. loll. well here it is! i dont have a long, huge story like i did in the last one so...i just have to send the story off on an amazing note on my own then...hmmm...Fabian and Nina are going to...do something in this chapter :DD**

Right Time

Chapter Two

**(Quick Author's Note. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!: Alright, lets's pretend like we actually know more about where the school is 'kay? It's in Devon, England. Thanks. OH OH OH! And by the way! IT IS WEDNESDAY IN THE BEGINING OF THE CHAPTER!)**

**Thrid Person's POV:**

Fabian and Nina where lounging around in the common room watching the fire grow weaker. Both too lazy to get up to replinish it.

"Nina, would you fancy going to the beach with me on Friday night?" Fabian asked Nina.

"Of course. I would love to go with you." Nina replied with a smile.

"Great. Also I was wondering, would you be too terribly bothered if Amber and Mick, and Patricia and Jerome, and Mara and Jerome joined us as well?" Fabian asked sheepishly.

"No. It's going to be great since we're all going to be there together." She told him grinning.

"Cool." Fabian replied with a smile. He was going on a date with Nina Friday and he was going to give her the time of her life. It was going to start off that him, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie were going to arrive in a car that Fabian's Uncle Ed lent him for the night and they were all going to be leather jackets. He would be wearing a black jacket with a black helmet, Mick would be wearing a blue lether jacket and helmet, Jerome would be wearing the white leather jacket and helmet, and Alfie would be wearing the red leather jacket and helmet. The boys had gathered in the common room while the girls where upstairs watching some show called 'As the Bell Rings'. The boys had planned out everything from what they were wearing to what they were going to do for the girls. The boys would also show up before the girls, giving them more time to get rid of the jitters before the girls showed up. They would be going to the pier and ending the night with a walk on the beach. We already had permission from Trudy to go do whatever we'd like Friday night; she'd even gotten Victor to lift curfew. How she did that, we will never know.

"Fabian dear, would you mind helping me out in the kitchen tonight please? I need someone to make the spaghetti while I make the salad and garlic bread." Trudy asked Fabian from the kitchen.

"Of course." Fabian replied to her before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

_Later at Supper_

"Trudy this spaghetti is wonderful!" Nina exclaimed at supper.

"Oh thank you Nina, but I didn't make it, Fabian did." Trudy told her.

"Oh well then, Fabian this spaghetti is absolutely amazing." Nina said smilling at Fabian.

"Thank you Nina." Fabian replied blushing.

"You're welcome." Nina said smiling. _He looks so cute when he blushes. _Nina thought to herself smiling even wider.

_FRIDAY NIGHT!_

"Fabian, you ready to go yet or not? If you don't hurry up the matians will be at the peir before we get there!" Mick yelled at Fabian through the bathroom door where Fabian was still freshening up. Or rather, trying to calm down.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Fabian said splashing water on his face once more before drying his face off and leaving the bathroom.

"Are the helmets in the car?" Mick asked him.

"No, they're in our room. I'll grab mine and Jerome's, can you get your's and Alfie's?" Fabian asked Mick.

"Okay." Mick replied walking into his and Fabian's room.

"Fabian, which color is Alfie wearing again?" Mick asked him.

"Red, and you're wearing blue." Fabian told Mick because he had picked up Fabian's black helmet.

"Oh, sorry mate." Mick apologized.

"It's fine. But we better head out. Are Alfie and Jerome ready?" Fabian questioned.

"Yes. I already have them in the foyer waiting." Mick answered.

"Alright, we better go." Fabian said walking out of the room with Mick and outside to the driver's side of the car.

_BACK IN NINA AND AMBER'S ROOM!_

"Amber! I can't decide what to wear!" Nina yelled clearly frustrated.

"Nina. Calm down. I'll help you. Infact, I have the perfect outfit for you." Amber said smirking. She went over to Nina's wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, a white tank top with a butterfly on it to go under the jacket, and a pair of black Converse. She handed it to Nina wordlessly so she could try it on. Once it was on, Nina looked at herself in the mirror of her wardrobe.

"Amber, it's absolutely amazing! Thank you!" Nina told her best friend.

"No problem. But now I'm going to do your hair so come on." Amber told her while grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards her vanity. After what was about twenty minutes, Amber said that she was done. Amber had curled Nina's already curly hair and had her bangs pulled up and the rest of her hair was down.

"Thanks Amber it looks absolutely lovely." Nina thanked her.

"Your welcome." Amber replied nonchalantly.

"Hey, I'm going to head down stairs for a bit. You good up here?" Nina asked Amber.

"Yes I'm fine." Amber replied concentrating on her hair.

"Alright." Nina said before walking down the stairs to the common room. Once she got there, she pulled her legs up on the couch and started thinking about what was going to happen at the pier tonight. She thought about Fabian, and she thought about herself. And of course she thought of her and Fabian. She thought about how their relationship had grown since her first day here. If Patricia hadn't dumped that water on her, she still would've met Fabian, but it probably wouldn't have been the same. _So thank you Patricia! _Nina thought to herself.

Before she knew it Amber, Patricia, and Mara were all coming down the stairs. Amber was wearing a pair of dark navy skinny jeans, a sequin blue tank top, a blue leather jacket, and a pair of blue heels; Mara was wearing a denim skirt, a white and red striped top, a red leather jacket, and a pair of sparkly, red ballerina flats; Patricia was wearing a short-short black skirt, a bright turquoise top, a white leather jacket, fishnet lace pantyhose, and a pair of black ankle boots.

"Wow! You all look amazing!" Nina told them.

"Thank you Nina." (Mara)

"Thanks." (Patricia)

"Thanks Nines." (Amber)

"No problem guys," Nina said before continuing, "we better get going, the guys already left."

"They said not to leave until six. It's only 5:55." Amber said.

"Well we may have to wait a bit for the cabbie so can you go call them Patricia please?" Nina asked her.

"Sure." Patricia responded before walking into the hallway where the phone is.

_ONCE AT THE PIER _

"Nina, do you see them?" Amber asked loudly.

"Umm.." Nina said squinting into the mid September sun. "I think that's them over there by the bumber cars." Nina told her.

"Then let's go!" Mara shouted starting to skip forwards, then backwards grabbing Nina's hand, causing her to grab Amber's hand, who then grabbed Patricia's hand. All of them following behind Mara. Once they finally got on the pier they all let go of each others hand and walke side by side. Mara on the far left, Patricia next to her, Amber next to Patricia, and finally Nina on the far right. Once they got to the bumper cars they walked behind their consecutive boy. Nina walked up behind Fabian, and got into the car with him, and buckled up.

"Hey there stranger." Nina said seductively.

"Hello there. Have I seen you around before?" Fabian replied in the same voice.

"Why yes, yes I think you have." Nina replied in the same tone she used before.

"Hm. Now that I think about it. I think I remember you. You're that cute American girl who is always getting into danger. And who hangs out with that absolutely dashing Fabian guy." Fabian answered.

"So I'm cute huh?" Nina asked.

"Very much so." Fabian said smirking through his helmet. "Hold on tight babe." Fabian said, repeating what he had heard Mick call everyone a million times.

"I will." Nina said with a smirk, putting her hand on Fabian's thigh. The whole time they were playing lasted about fifteen minutes and in the end Fabian won.

"Congratulations Fabian!" Nina shouted when we won, he pulled off his helmet and kissed her passionately. They kissed for about 45 seconds but it felt like no time at all.

"Ahem. There are still other people here you know." Jerome said with his arm wrapped around Patricia's waist. Nina and Fabian were the only two who were still in the car.

"We're coming. We're going to play some other games for now. You guys just call us when we need to leave. We both have our phones right Nines?" Fabian asked Nina who was blushing.

"Right." She replied.

**A/N: Sooo? Did it take me long enough or what?**


	3. The Beach

**A/N: The last chapter is here! I don't think I could have written this story without my AMAZING reviewers! I love you guys! You're the best! Well here it is! **

Right Time

Chapter Three

**Third Person's POV:**

Over the past forty-five minutes it had begun to get dark in Devon, so far Nina and Fabian had ridden the Ferris wheel, played Pop The Ballon, and other games. Since had a still had a bit before they had to leave, they decided that they would go for a walk along the beach to watch the sunset.

"Nina, would you fancy a stroll along the beach with me?" Fabian asked Nina once they had gotten off the rollercoaster.

"Actually I would _fancy _taking a stroll with you. It would be absolutely divine." Nina said smiling.

"Great. Shall we?" Fabian asked holding his hand out to her.

"We shall." She replied enterlacing their hands. They walked down off the Pier and to the beach. Once at the beach they slipped off their shoes and walked on the waters edge, fresh ocean water skimming over their feet. Before they knew it the sun was setting infront of them. They took break and sat on the sand; Nina started to sit on the sand next to Fabian but right before she was about to sit down she felt something-or someone rather-grab her ankle and make her stumble. She stumbled all the way into Fabian's lap where he was laughing.

"Hey! What was that for?" Nina said.

"Maybe I just wanted to hold you." Fabian replied snaking his arms around her.

"Well you could've just pulled me into your lap instead of tripping me." Nina said smacking his arms lightly.

"It was so much more fun this way though. You know, you're awfully cute when you're mad." Fabian said unlocked his arms for only long enough to tap Nina on the nose.

"Oh hush up." She replied.

"I'll think about it." Fabian retorted smirking.

"Well, if you have to think about it, maybe I should just go back to the house. I'm sure Victor needs his shoes polished or something." Nina said starting to get up, only to be stopped by Fabian's arms being locked as strong as steel around her.

"Nope. I don't think so. You're going to stay right here with me." Fabians said while Nina snuggled into his chest.

"Fabian, are you okay? You just turned really pale." Nina said when she noticed he had turned as white as a ghost.

"I-I-I don't know. I just feel off." Fabian said.

"Do you need to go home?" She asked him.

"No! I mean, uh no.." He said suspiciously.

"Fabian, are you faking sick?" Nina asked.

"No." He managed to sqeak out.

"I don't believe you!" Nina sang.

"Well, maybe I just thought of something embarrassing. Like oh I don't know, serenading you under the moon-light or something." Fabian chuckled nervously at the end.

"Fabian, were you going to sing to me?" Nina asked her face flushing.

"...No..." Fabian replied squeakily.

"Because if you were, it would've been fine." Nina said blushing even redder than before.

"Alright..._watcha scared  
after holdin' back again  
look in the mirror  
i can't make it clearer  
the world at your feet  
close your eyes count to 10  
take a breath and jump in  
its better at the deep end  
and it don't matter if you  
sink or swim  
just do your thing_

if your waiting for the  
right time right place  
you'll wait forever  
lets fly  
lets rock the waves together  
you can do anything you wanna do

can't you see that its the  
right time right place  
its now or never  
shoot for the stars  
well live for ever  
don't let it slip through your hands  
coz baby its the right time now

the winds in your hair  
feel the sun on your face  
put your foot to the floor  
baby kick it up some more  
take a chance roll the dice  
play it safe  
surface grace  
the leaves in your face  
lets go a little crazy  
And it don't matter if  
You lose or win  
Just do your thing

if your waiting for the  
right time right place  
you'll wait forever  
lets fly  
lets rock the waves together  
you can do anything you wanna do

can't you see that its the  
right time right place  
its now or never  
shoot for the stars  
well live for ever  
don't let it slip through your hands  
coz baby its the right time now

and it don't matter if you  
sink or swim  
just do your thing

if your waiting for the  
right time right place  
you'll wait forever  
lets fly  
lets rock the waves together  
you can do anything you wanna do

can't you see that its the  
right time right place  
its now or never  
shoot for the stars  
well live for ever  
don't let it slip through your hands  
coz baby its the right time now." Fabian finished singing the song quietly.

"It was beautiful Fabes." Nina said smiling and kissing the bottom of his jaw.

"Thanks Nines." Fabian answered. He caught her eye and they started leaning into each other, leaning in for the kiss. Once their lips met it was like a wildfire in a California forest. And as they kissed on the sand, they swore that they could here the music from the Pier. It was Right Time by Brad Kavanagh. And they were rolling around in the sand listening to _their _song. :]

**A/N: It's the endd! Ahh! So what did you thinkk? please review!**


End file.
